¡Feliz Día de los No Enamorados!
by agupex
Summary: En Hogwarts, están todos locos... ¿O será una simple coincidencia que todos hayan elegido precisamente, el día de San Valentín, para pelear? ¿O será que lo que ocurre en San Valentín queda en San Valentín, sin importar las consecuencias de lo que hagamos?
1. ¡Feliz Día de los No Enamorados!

¡Feliz Día de los No-Enamorados!

Hermione despertó. Corrió esa suave cortina que le permitía tener algo de privacidad al dormir. Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos. Bostezó, como todas las mañanas, la rutina era siempre la misma. Camina hacia el baño, tiene una ducha de siete minutos, como siempre. Sale, se seca, se viste, sostiene un cepillo que Lavender deja olvidado en el suelo, y se dice a sí misma:

- Hoy, voy a lograr peinar mi cabello… - la frase es todos los días la misma; incluso en ese mismo tono esperanzado.

Después de intentar unos cinco tirones, se rinde. Baja las escaleras, se sienta en el gran sillón en medio de la Sala Común. Después de cinco segundos, Crookshanks, salta hacia ella. Hermione lo acaricia, y el animal ronronea. Sigue imitando esa acción durante cuatro minutos, hasta que Harry baja. Él la saluda de la forma habitual, la besa en la mejilla y le sonríe.

- Hola, Herms – dice como siempre.

- Hola, Harry ¿Va a bajar ya Ron? – pregunta ella.

- Bajará en un minuto – miente el azabache sabiendo que Ron está dormido nuevamente.

Después de estar quince minutos sentados, deciden bajar a desayunar. Hermione recibe el diario "El Profeta", más muertos a causa de Voldemort; siete. Cinco de ellos _muggles_, y los otros dos, magos comunes y corrientes. Deja el diario apartado y Harry pregunta:

- ¿Cuántos? – como siempre.

- Siete – esa era tal vez la única cosa que cambiaba día a día.

Hermione recordaba varias situaciones especiales, en que las respuestas la habían asombrado demasiado. Una ocasión, había dicho "ninguno". Pero a la semana, había respondido "noventa y dos". Ese había sido un atentado, en el que buscaban al vendedor de la tienda de varitas mágicas "Ollivander´s", donde hicieron volar una cuarta parte del Callejón Diagon. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada al Salón Comedor, que provocó Draco Malfoy al empujarla con la suficiente fuerza para que todos los alumnos y profesores en Hogwarts lo oyeran, hizo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos. Pansy Parkinson lo seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Pero, Draco! ¡Tú no puedes…! – gritó con todo su nivel de voz Pansy.

- ¿No puedo QUÉ, Pansy? – inquirió Draco girando, y topándose con la cara de la morena.

- No puede ser cierto… que… que… ¡Me hayas engañado! – respondió Pansy lo suficientemente audible para todo el Salón Comedor, que se hallaba mirando la pelea.

- No te engañé, por que tú y yo, nuca fuimos novios, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender estúpida? – gritó el rubio sin compasión.

Al oír esas palabras, Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada, que, afortunadamente nadie oyó.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó la morena cabizbaja, y llorando en silencio.

Pero Draco no respondió, y se retiró del comedor. Al parecer, ese no iba a ser un día en el que sigan la "rutina" a la que estaban acostumbrados.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaron? – inquirió Ron con la ropa desacomodada y el cabello despeinado.

- Nos despertamos hace media hora ¡Nadie puede esperar a otra persona durante media hora! Es ilógico ¿Qué haríamos en ese tiempo? – dijo irónicamente Hermione.

- Hola, chicos – saludo Lavender Brown.

- Hola – respondió el trío al unísono.

- Ro-ro, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! – dijo Lavender sonriendo, y depositando un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

- ¿¡DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! – gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- ¡SI! Chicos, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse? ¡Hoy es catorce de febrero! – les recordó Lavender.

-O-

- ¡Harry! Estoy harta de que siempre estés ocupado, nunca me hablas, ni me saludas, ni siquiera me miras, ¡HARRY! – gritó Ginny al ver que su novio seguía sin prestarle atención.

Pero ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta de éste. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ginny se sentó en sus rodillas, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla, pero el azabache ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NUNCA MÁS! – gritó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry distraído.

Ginny soltó un grito muy agudo, y salió de la Sala Común, dejando a Harry sólo y confundido.

-O-

Mientras tanto, en el lago, un pelirrojo y una castaña, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, tirando manotazos, patadas, y hasta _Crussiatus_.

- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó Ron.

- ¡Y YO MUCHO MÁS! – contestó Hermione lanzando una patada directa a los genitales del pelirrojo.

Hermione atinó. Un sonido sordo, hizo que toda la escuela quedara en silencio. Ron, tomó su zona afectada, y con lágrimas en los ojos, cayó al piso, derrotado.

- Lo siento, Ronald, pero te lo merecías – dijo comentó la castaña.

-O-

Más tarde, en la Sala Común, Parvati y Lavender, revisaban la revista corazón de bruja.

- Parvati, he oído que los _muggles_ publicaron una película de mucho éxito llamada Twilight, ¡Es un drama romántico! – dijo Lavender.

- ¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó interesada Parvati.

- Pues… una chica, _muggle_ se enamora de un vampiro… pero leí que también de un hombre lobo… - explicó Lavender.

- Pues, si fuera ella, ¡Me quedaría con el lobo! ¡WRRRRAAARRRR! – comentó Parvati mirando la foto de el hombre lobo.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA! Está claro que el vampiro, Edward, es la mejor elección – contradijo Lavender.

- Por favor, ¿Qué vas a saber TÚ de amor? Tú, la que te enamoraste de ese feo pelirrojo – dijo en burla Parvati.

- Bueno, habla la que se enamoró de un 'cara-cortada' – contraatacó Lavender.

- ¡EL HOMBRE LOBO ES MEJOR! – gritó Parvati abalanzándose sobre su mejor amiga, y comenzando a jalarle el cabello.

- ¡EL VAMPIRO! ¡EDWARD! – gritó Lavender mordiendo el brazo de Parvati.

Ésta soltó un gritó de dolor, y jaló el cabello de Lavender con más fuerza que antes.

- ¡JACOB! – gritó Parvati.

- ¡EDWARD! – gritó Lavender.

- ¡JACOB! – repitió Parvati.

- ¡EDWARD! – contradijo, nuevamente gritando, Lavender.

-O-

- ¿Escuchas esos gritos? – inquirió McGonagall al retrato de Dumbledore.

- Si, son como música para mis oídos – comentó Dumbledore.

- ¿Puedo saber quién diseño esta tradición, especialmente para el día de San Valentín? – inquirió Minerva preocupada.

- No lo sé, pero Minerva, el fin justifica los medios. Esto sólo está hecho para probar entre que personas hay verdadero amor – contestó el retrato.

- ¿El fin justifica los medios? Está idea debe haber sido de Ravenclaw, siempre metiendo trampas… - comentó McGonagall.

- Minerva, los efectos de esto, desaparecen mañana, sólo duran veinticuatro horas. Y respecto a Ravenclaw… dudo que haya sido ella, piénselo, Minerva ¿A quién se le ocurriría soltar una poción en el aire que nos haga odiar a las personas que "amamos"? ¿A qué ser tan desquiciado podría pasársele por la cabeza semejante idea? – inquirió Dumbledore.

- A usted – respondió sinceramente McGonagall.

- Exacto – corroboró el anciano.

- Pero… no comprendo, esto realmente ¿Funciona? – inquirió Minerva.

- Es, una especie de prueba… para ver quienes resisten a todo ese odio, y pueden continuar amando a una persona especial – explicó Dumbledore.

- Albus, ¿Qué ocurre en las personas que se odian? – preguntó preocupada McGonagall.

-O-

- Miren quien viene, pero es nada más y nada menos que Granger, la rata de biblioteca – exclamó Draco viendo a Hermione avanzar por un corredor desierto.

- Púdrete, Malfoy – exclamó Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Draco, quien caminaba detrás de ella a unos tres metros.

- Uuuuuuh, Granger está molesta, ¡QUÉ MIEDO! ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿¡Morderme! Con esos dientes de castor serías capaz de arrancarme un brazo… - dijo el rubio con ironía.

- Para tu información, hurón botador, me importa una mierda lo que digas – escupió la castaña girando para verse cara a cara con su enemigo.

- Granger, ya sabemos que estás de mal humor por haberte peleado con Weasel, pero no es necesario que seas así de agresiva – dijo el ojigris deteniéndose a tres centímetros de la cara de Hermione.

- Después de tu pelea con Pansy, tú también deberías estar de mal humor – comentó la ojimiel.

- ¡JÁ! A mí no me importa por tres razones: la primera, es que es la décima vez que se enoja por algo así. Segunda, no la engañé. Y tercera, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pueda pensar esa zorra de mí – explicó Draco.

- Wow… parece que tenemos a un Malfoy resentido, descargándose – dijo Hermione.

-O-

McGonagall recorría Hogwarts preocupada. Oía gritos de alumnos discutiendo, veía a otros llorando, y el jardín, brillaba a causa de encantamientos que lanzaban algunos que luchaban. Ron estaba en el piso, hasta que Luna llegó para hacerle compañía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ronald? – inquirió Luna.

- ¿No oíste la patada que me dio Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, pero no tenía idea de que doliera tanto, fue hace media hora – dijo la rubia.

Ron se incorporó.

- ¿Sabes, Luna? He notado que el castillo está lleno de discusiones y enfrentamientos, justamente, hoy, en el día de San Valentín – comentó el pelirrojo.

Luna rió.

- Oh, tonto Ronald… ¿Acaso no sabes nada acerca de Hogwarts? – inquirió la rubia sonriéndo de oreja a oreja.

- Pues, más allá de haber oído un millón de veces, "La Historia de Hogwarts" por parte de Hermione – pronunció el nombre con ira – no me interesa en lo absoluto – finalizó el pelirrojo.

- Pfffff, esa información no está en ese aburrido libro, mi padre tuvo una entrevista con Dumbledore en la que él le revela a mi padre que, en la día de San Valentín, rocían la escuela con un polvo mágico que hace que todos se odien – explicó Luna.

- Pero, si alguien odia a otra persona… que sucede al percibir esta mágica pócima, ¿Se odian más? – preguntó alarmado el ojiazul.

-O-

Ella respiró agitadamente, a la vez que, cabizbaja, pensaba profundamente.

_Si, esto es caer bajo, incluso para Malfoy… y mucho más para mí… yo sé lo que está haciendo, y sabe lo que estoy haciendo… ambos buscamos un nuevo insulto, pero tenemos la guardia baja… Oh, Draco, con ese bello rostro podrías… Momento, momento, debo pensar en insultos antes de que me convierta en una de esas estúpidas niñas inmaduras que persiguen a Draco todo el día sin darle un respir… ¡ALTO! ¿Ahora estoy celosa?_

Piensa Hermione interiormente, aún tomando a Draco desde el cuello de su túnica para que pudiera oír los insultos que ella le proporcionaba más de cerca.

_Granger maldita…. rata de biblioteca, nerd, idiota, sangre sucia, impura, infeliz, torpe, demasiado inteligente, con ojos color miel, labios carnosos color roj… ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO?_

Pensaba Draco observando a la castaña de cerca, a quien tenía acorralada contra un rincón de la biblioteca. De pronto, ambos se separaron como si hubieran recibido una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Jadeando y transpirando, ambos se rindieron. Pasaron de estar inmensamente tensos, a estar demasiado, demasiado relajados. Ella le tomó las manos a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué mierda nos está pasando? – inquirió casi llorando de impotencia.

- No tengo idea Granger, pero vamos a averiguarlo… - dijo él.

Toda la energía de Draco pareció volver a su cuerpo, y se puso derecho, erguido, mirando al cielo, con la frente en alto, como sólo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo. Ella, asintió con la cabeza, indicando que estaba lista. Al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro, y comenzaron a besarse, con ira, toda la ira que había en su cuerpo, siendo transmitida en forma de beso, como un artista de mal humor que puede crear una excelente obra, algo mágico estaba sucediendo en ese lugar. Y por supuesto, ¿Quién no se lo esperaba? Si al fin y al cabo, negativo y negativo da como resultado positivo, ¿Quién dice que esto debe ser malo?

-O-

- ¿Cuántos? – dice Harry al igual que todas las mañanas de su vida.

- Ninguno – dice Hermione radiante de felicidad.

- No me esperaron – dijo Ron ofendido.

- No te quejes Ron, hoy es un día de paz – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

- Claro… Harry, a que no te imaginas… El castillo está encantado – dijo Ron con la felicidad de un pobre que gana la lotería.

- Creo que haz descubierto América, Ronald – dijo la castaña con ironía.

- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! En San Valentín, a todos nos encantan con un hechizo para que nos odiemos – dijo el pelirrojo, excitado.

Un silencio sepulcral inunda el Salón Comedor. Hermione abre los ojos y voltea disimuladamente para intercambiar una sutil mirada con cierto rubio que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

-O-

_Mira Granger, lo que pasa en San Valentín, queda en San Valentín._

Leyó Hermione en silencio, sonriendo ansiosa por descubrir si sería así, o no…

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado, <em><strong>SALUDOS<strong>_ :)


	2. It Must Be Love

Capítulo II: It Must be Love

_Confundida_. No había, en ese momento, otra palabra que describiera mejor a Hermione Jane Granger. Veamos… las opciones eran olvidarlo, ignorarlo abruptamente por el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts, no mencionar nunca más el tema, y quedarse con la duda…. O… tal vez… Aceptarlo… Un momento, ¿era esa incluso una posibilidad? Hmmm, no. O tal vez besarlo nuevamente, arriesgarse a burlas, maltrato y además darle una razón para que la siguiera molestando durante el resto de su vida. Ambas tenían sus ventajas y desventajas. Pero ambas igual de problemáticas. Seguramente, tener a Draco todo un año diciendo cada vez que te ve pasar algo así como: 'La maldita sangre sucia que se enamoró de mí…', o tal vez arriesgarse y triunfar…

_¡NO, HERMIONE! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Estás loca? ¿Tan sólo un beso de ese infeliz te transformó en idiota? No puedo rendirme, no dejaré que un simple beso me cambie, eso nunca._

Pensaba Hermione acostada en la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, se quebró. Rompió a llorar, y lo que más la lastimaba era que no era la primera vez que lloraba por ese imbécil, aún peor, esta vez lloraba, por que por primera vez había tenido un sentimiento positivo hacia él. Después de una hora, por fin estaba logrando dormir un poco, pero un segundo antes de caer completamente, una lechuza picoteó tres veces la palma de su mano. Se sorprendió, ¿hubiera sido muy complicado por parte de quien enviaba la carta el esperar a que sea una hora razonable? Como sea, ya nada importaba. Había besado a Malfoy, nada tenía sentido estos días.

-O-

_It__ Must Be Love…_ (Tiene que ser amor)

Decía la nota. Acompañada de un 'cassette' y un diminuto reproductor en el cual podría oír el contenido. Por supuesto ya lo había oído. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo iba a escuchar 18 veces seguidas. Mucho menos que iba a llorar con esa canción. El grupo que la tocaba se llamaba 'madness', coincidía con el "pequeño incidente" que había ocurrido dos días atrás, el 14 de Febrero. Lo importante ahora, era saber quien mandó la nota. Por qué la envió, y que pretende hacer. Iría a la biblioteca, esa siempre fue, es, y siempre va a ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Se levantó de la mesa, y Harry y Ron casi la aplauden. Hermione, había estado toda la mañana callada, sin realizar movimiento alguno, y sin comer. Todo, con la nota, el reproductor y el cassette en la mano. Avanzó a través de varios corredores infestados de alumnos, hasta llegar a uno solitario. Se le cayó todo de las manos, al ver a Draco Malfoy y a ella misma, besándose. Sin dudas un recuerdo tan vívido que no la dejaba en paz. Sacudió la cabeza, y la imagen fue haciéndose más tenue, hasta desaparecer. Se agachó, y recogió todo lo que se le había caído, sin percatarse, de que uno de los protagonistas de la imagen vista anteriormente había aparecido. Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, y unos ojos que demostraban sus sentimientos. Después de veinte segundos de haberla estado mirando como un bobo, se percató de que estaba a punto de levantarse. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, ahí estaba. Draco Malfoy, con ojos color hielo, impenetrables, fríos y sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, mucho menos positivo, y mucho menos dirigido a… Granger. Ella se levantó y, a diferencia de él, su mirada expresaba todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento: nervios, ansias, felicidad, tristeza, y desde luego, confusión. También, aunque muy bien disimulado, amor. Se incorporó con la velocidad de un auto de carreras. Casi una sonrisa se le escapa, pero por suerte pudo manejarse. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada significativa, seguida de un muy leve asentimiento de la cabeza. Tras este 'misterioso' mensaje de extrañas señas, avanzó, continuando en su camino a la biblioteca. Al doblar en la esquina, no avanzó. Se quedó congelada, pensando. Se asomó sutilmente para mirar a Draco avanzar lentamente por la dirección contraria en la que Hermione había estado avanzando. Él giró la cabeza, y aunque Hermione reaccionó rápidamente, él ya la había visto mirándolo; y hasta había tenido tiempo de dirigirle una media sonrisa seductora, muy de Draco.

-O-

_- ¡OH, maldita sea! ¡Granger! Me vuelves loco, no te detengas por favor… - rogaba Draco desesperado._

_Ella despegó los labios del cuello de Draco, dejando una gran marca. Después dolería, pero ahora, nada podría excitarlo más. Ahora, era ella quien gemía, susurrando una y otra vez…_

_- Draco… OH, Draco… mi Draco – estaba excitada._

_Ahora, él subía a la boca de ella, y compartían un beso que contenía un juego de lenguas intenso, muy pasional. Ahora, los besos son más provocativos y placenteros. Se miraron a los ojos, felices de que…_

- ¡OH, DRACO! MALDITA SEA, ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! – gritó Zabbini muy fuerte, despertando a Draco,

- Mierda, Blaise – dijo Draco enojado.

Él quería seguir soñando.

- Mierda, GRANGER – dijo el moreno.

- ¿QUÉ? – inquirió Draco confundido.

- No parabas de decir su nombre, afortunadamente, creo que yo fui el único que lo escuchó – dijo Blaise con el asco impregnado en la voz, y en el rostro.

- Mentiroso… - susurró Draco, congelado y asustado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Zabbini – Así que, nuestro querido Draco tiene sueños húmedos con una impura… Hmmm… ¿Qué soñabas Draco? ¿Te la estabas follando? – decía el moreno, dibujando pequeños garabatos con el dedo, unos centímetros arriba del miembro de Draco, obviamente, sin tocarlo.

- ¡Para de una vez Blaise! Debes haber oído mal… - repetía el rubio.

- No, Draco, tú estás mal. Mejor deja tus fantasías de lado. Por mucho que lo desees, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, basura despreciable – escupió Zabbini.

- Te odio, maldito imbécil – dijo el ojigris mirando a su rival con odio.

- Oh, ten cuidado Draco… ahí viene Pansy, cuando folles con ella y acabes, intenta no gritar el nombre de Granger, te veo luego – dijo el moreno retirándose de la "habitación" cual serpiente de cascabel, sigiloso y emitiendo un ligero sonido que le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-O-

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA… NO LO PUEDO CREER… ése ha sido el peor sexo de mi vida… no lo puedo creer, además… y además… grité su nombre. Hermione. Ni siquiera Granger… Hermione… Eso me gano por haber estado pensando en ella durante todo el acto sexual… BASTA DRACO, CONTRÓLATE, AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA, Pansy ni se enteró y nadie lo dirá…_

Pensaba Draco. Asustado, nervioso, y con muchas ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

_A ver… razonemos con seriedad y madurez… ¡HACE UNA SEMANA ESTO NO ME PASABA! ¡¿TAN SOLO POR UN BESO DE MIERDA? ¡Debería…! LO TENGO… OH, Draco eres un genio._

-O-

Viernes por la noche, todos los alumnos felices de que tienen algo de tiempo para descansar, y ella, en la biblioteca, obviamente sola. Madame Prince solía irse más temprano de lo habitual de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione a cargo, quien tomaba la responsabilidad sin obstáculo alguno. Un sonido. No le dio importancia. Otro sonido y pasos… alguien se aproximaba.

- De acuerdo, ¿Quién mierda está ahí? – escupió Hermione sin más preámbulos.

- Soy yo Herms… ¡que carácter!, solo quería hacerte algo de compañía – exclamó Herry sonriendo.

- Oh, Harry, lo siento, sabiendo que eras tú, no hubiera dicho eso – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- No importa, Herms… - pero se vio interrumpido, por otro ruido, uno fuerte, tal vez el de una silla siento movida sin ser levantada del suelo – es Madame Prince – aseguró Hermione – escóndete, si nos ve, me dará un sermón de dos horas acerca de lo malo que es quedarse a solas con un chico. – dijo la ojimiel indicándole a Harry un lugar en el cual se pudiera esconder.

Pero, no era Madame Prince. Era Malfoy, quien avanzaba, o al menos eso dedujo Hermione, la luz era casi nula en esa sala. Al tenerlo a dos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su aliento, y con éste, se aseguró de que era él, a quien tenía en frente. Sin palabras, depositó un largo beso en los labios de ella. Se separó, se relamió los labios, sin que Hermione lo viera, y cerró los ojos resignado. Volvió a concentrarse en Hermione, depositó otro beso en sus labios, tomándola de la cintura. Ella hizo lo propio, recorriendo la espalda de Draco con sus manos. Él depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello que la hizo soltar un gemido casi inaudible. Harry veía todo, sorprendido.

- Basta – susurró ella – Harry nos ve – dijo muy bajito al oído del rubio.

Él se separó de ella, asustado, y después se acercó nuevamente a ella, y le dijo despacio:

- No me importa – acto seguido, estampó un fuerte beso en sus labios.

Y después desapareció entre las sombras. Harry salió del rincón en el que estaba oculto, con cara de reproche.

- Herms, espero una explicación… ¡AHORA! – ordenó Harry.

- Es que… fue sin… esto no… Harry… - intentaba justificarse ella.

- No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado… pero me sorprende más de él… - escupió el moreno.

Hermione se quedó muda, esperando que el problema se arreglara por si mismo.

- Es más que obvio, que ése era Ron… Hermione, no comprendo… ¿Por qué…? – inquirió éste algo afligido.

- Erhmmm… es que… Ron y yo no… no… no estábamos listos para contártelo – explicó la castaña intentando sonar lo más creíble posible.

- OH… entiendo… - dijo el azabache asintiendo.

Hermione sonrió ante su suerte. Al parecer los anteojos de Harry no le permitían ver con facilidad las cosas.

- Creo que es momento de que hablen sobre el tema, y lo hagan público – sugirió el ojiverde.

- Claro, Harry – dijo sonriendo Hermione.

-O-

- Ron… no entiendo… después de todo lo que pasamos juntos… recuperándo la piedra Filosofal… con el Troll rescatando a Hermione… con el basilisco… con Sirius… y sin embargo, nunca me dijiste ni una palabra – decía Harry cabizbajo.

- No entiendo de que estás hablando… - dijo Ron muy confundido.

- ¡Sobre lo tuyo con Hermione! – exclamó algo disgustado el azabache.

- ¿Qué? – el pelirrojo se hallaba aún más confundido sobre el asunto.

- ¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Ya lo sé todo! Dime… ¿hace cuánto tiempo… estás enamorado de ella? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- No entiendo por que me estás preguntando esto pero… supongo que si… supongo que estoy enamorado de Herm… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué te dijo ella? – inquirió el ojiazul.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos, las palabras no fueron necesarias mi querido Ronald – dijo el moreno.

- Harry, dime exactamente que viste… - exigió Ron.

Harry suspiró.

- Me molesta que me tomen el pelo, Ron… cuando estés dispuesto a contarme todo… te estaré esperando – dijo Harry retirándose de la "habitación" de Ron.

_¿Y ahora que ha pasado?_

Se preguntó Ron, analizando la extraña conversación que él y Harry tuvieron hace unos momentos.

-O-

Ron buscó en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor… pero no encontraba a Hermione. Salió del castillo, y la vio, apoyada contra un árbol, meditando en silencio.

- Hermione – dijo Ron asustando a la castaña.

- Ronald… la próxima vez, asegúrate de que la persona a la que le vas a hablar, te haya visto primero – suspiró - ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió Hermione resignada.

- Quiero saber, ¿qué le pasa a Harry? Me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ti… y hace cuanto tiempo nos… bueno, no lo recuerdo, pero ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué me lo ha preguntado? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Pues… pues… - dudó Hermione incorporándose, para mirar a Ron cara a cara – estoy… estoy… enamorada de… de… - suspiró cabizbaja – de ti, Ronald – completó, dejando al pelirrojo boquiabierto.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, y sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, y lo besó. No esperaba que el ojiazul le correspondiera tan rápido… y no se imaginaba que, justamente, Draco Malfoy, admiraba la escena sin poder ni respirar.

_Ese… maldito… pelirrojo… MIERDA… Granger y sus… malditos…_

Pensaba respirando con mucha dificultad.

-O-

- Señor Malfoy… creo que usted ha demostrado una actitud inmadura, reprochable e irresponsable, al golpear a un alumno de tercero por haberle preguntado la hora… - decía McGonagall observando a Draco, quien muerto de aburrimiento, jugueteaba con su cabello.

- Lo reparé a los tres minutos… cuando empezó a sangrar – se justificó Draco.

- No es excusa. Señor Malfoy, por favor… le suplico que me cuente la razón por la cual le hizo eso al pobre William… - dijo Minerva manteniendo la calma.

- No lo sé… tal vez por la manera en que lo preguntó… fue tan irritante – mintió el rubio.

- Está de más decir que su casa pierde setenta y cinco puntos por lo que hizo – continuó McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore observaba todo desde su retrato.

- Como sea – dijo el ojigris, abandonando la oficina de la directora, sin siquiera haber pedido permiso primero.

McGonagall exhaló reposándose contra una pared…

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Albus? Las cosas se me están yendo de control… ¿no será un efecto secundario de lo que pasa todos los catorce de Febrero? – inquirió la directora.

- Lo dudo mucho, Minerva… esta tradición se mantiene en Hogwarts hace más de cuarenta años… ¿por qué justamente AHORA iba a causar un efecto secundario al día siguiente? – preguntó Albus.

- No lo sé… ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que los alumnos que están ahora en primer año hayan vivido la experiencia de San Valentín antes… - dijo McGonagall.

- Pues, todos los años, los alumnos que se encuentran en los años entre primero y sexto, viajaban a Hogsmeade en el día de los Enamorados… - explicó Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Tardé bastante en escribir esto, pero la historia era "supuestamente" un one-shot... asi que, esa es mi excusa xD bueno... ojalá les haya gustado ;)<p>

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por el review a:**

_*Kuchiki Mikoto_

_*sailor mercuri o neptune _

_*Lucy Potter 25_

_*Ana Gabriela_

_*paosan_


	3. ¿Pareja?

Holaaaaaa :D hace mucho que no actualizaba jeje, una **MUY IMPORTANTE ADVERTENCIA**, este capítulo contiene **LEMMON** :) así que si son menores de 18, les recomiendo que abandonen este fic por las dudas de que les resulte algo incómodo :D

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo III: ¿Pareja?<span>

- ¡Ro-Ro! – gritó Lavender corriendo hacia Ron, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá en medio de la Sala Común.

- Hola Lavender… - dijo Ron algo apagado.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- Lavender… te pido por favor que no… hagas eso – dijo el pelirrojo intentando ser amable.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso comprender Lavender.

- Por que estoy saliendo con Hermione – dijo él como si nada.

- ¿Dis… culpa? – inquirió Lavender colorada a causa del enojo.

- Hermione Granger y yo, somos novios – exclamó Ronald, sin darse cuenta, de que casi todos los alumnos que se hallaban en ése momento en la Sala Común lo estaban escuchando.

- ¡Felicidades, Ron! – gritó Seamus Finnigan, quien, junto con Dean Thomas, habían estado oyendo todo.

De pronto, toda la Sala Común se encontraba aplaudiendo, y felicitando a Ron. El orificio del retrato se abrió, y por él pasaron Hermione y Ginny. Al ver a Hermione la Sala se quedó en silencio, y de un momento a otro, todos estaban felicitando a Hermione también.

- Discúlpa, Seamus… - dijo Hermione, aprovechando que ya todos habían terminado de felicitarla – me explicarías, ¿por qué todos me están…? – no terminó la frase, por que se oyó un grito:

- ¡Ella me robó a mi Ro-Ro! – gritó Lavender, señalando a Hermione con el dedo índice.

- ¿¡YO QUÉ…! – preguntó asustada la castaña.

-O-

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte! – exclamó Ron sonriendo.

- Pero… Ronald… ¿en qué momento decidimos que tú y… y… yo… somos novios? – inquirió la castaña.

- Pues… no sé si lo recuerdas, pero ayer me diste un beso – dijo el pelirrojo ofendido.

- No me refiero a eso… quiero saber ¿por qué se lo dijiste a todo el mundo? Yo no quería que todos se enteraran… bastaba con que Harry, tú y yo lo supiéramos – exclamó la ojimiel.

- Pero Herm… - intentó contradecirla Ron antes de ser interrumpido:

- ¡Miren nada más! ¿Existe algo más tierno? ¡La rata de biblioteca y la comadreja están teniendo una pelea! ¡Su primer pelea como pareja! – se burlaba Pansy Parkinson.

Ella estaba acompañada por Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott y… Draco Malfoy, quien miraba la escena muy irritado.

Al ver esto, Hermione quiso irse a toda costa.

- Vamos, Ron – susurró ella tomando a Ron del brazo, y tirando de él para poder abandonar el corredor en el que estaban.

- ¡Cállate, Parkinson! – gritó Ron.

_Oh no… aquí vamos de nuevo…_

Pensó Hermione recordando las múltiples peleas que había tenido con los Slytherins ese año.

- Oh… la comadreja se enojó… ¡qué miedo! ¿No, Draco? – dijo Blaise con veneno en sus palabras.

- Si… pero nada es peor que una estúpida sangre sucia que quiere huir de todo lo que hace correr peligro a sus dos estúpidos compinches – escupió Draco.

- Oh… ¿si, Malfoy? Pues… - dijo soltando a Ron y aproximándose al rubio – a veces, es mejor huir de cosas que harían que varias personas salieran heridas – finalizó la castaña a diez centímetros de Malfoy.

- No es de tu incumbencia si ellos quieren entrometerse en lo que no les importa – dijo el ojigris quedando cara a cara con Hermione.

- ¿Y si lo haces por la seguridad de quienes están peleando? – continuó la ojimiel.

- El problema es que después de pelear con quien hayas peleado, vas a encontrar a tu adversario peleando con OTRA persona – siseó Draco.

- Lo está haciendo por el bien de ambos – dicho esto, ambos se sostuvieron las miradas cargadas de celos y rencor durante un largo tiempo; nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – exclamó McGonagall avanzando hacia la escena bastante enojada. – Ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Hermione y a Draco – Vengan conmigo.-

Dicho esto, avanzó con paso firme hacia su oficina, con ambos alumnos siguiéndola, pero aún manteniéndose las miradas cargadas de odio y celos.

-O-

- Ron, ¿Has visto a Hermione? Necesito su ayuda con una de las tareas de castigo que me dio Snape ayer… – dijo Harry avanzando hacia Ron, quien se encontraba sentado en el gran sofá de la Sala Común.

- McGonagall se llevó a ella y a Draco por pelear en medio de un corredor – dijo Ron algo enojado por no haber podido golpear a Malfoy por insultar a su novia.

- De acuerdo – dijo el azabache, quien conociendo al pelirrojo, prefirió alejarse de él, si no quería salir herido a causa del mal carácter de su amigo.

-O-

Era media noche. Hermione se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento que tuvo en frente de la directora. Sin haberlo querido, había hecho que todos los libros que tenía McGonagall en un estante, volaran atacando a Draco. El castigo que tenía que cumplir, debería cumplirlo en el bosque. Según Hagrid, debían capturar a un Boggart que se les había escapado. Era una tarea fácil. Lo difícil, era que debía capturarlo junto a Draco. Al atravesar la gran puerta y salir a los jardines, sintió una brisa fresca muy agradable que jugó un poco con su cabello castaño. Divisó la cabaña de Hagrid, se aproximó hacia ella, y cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de llegar, el perro de Hagrid, Fang, corrió hacia ella velozmente, y le saltó encima, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, con el animal arriba.

Hermione intentó sacárselo de encima, ya que había comenzado a lamerle la cara, hasta que se oyó la voz de Hagrid llamándolo:

- Lo lamento, Hermione… hace bastante que no te veía, y no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera – dijo el semi-gigante.

Se oyeron pisadas, y Hermione volteó, y vio a Draco Malfoy aproximándose a ellos con irritación en el rostro.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que le era tan característica.

Se internó en el bosque sin siquiera detenerse a esperar a Hermione. La castaña, tuvo que salir corriendo para no perderse. Sin embargo, una vez que lo alcanzó, para seguirle el ritmo, tuvo que caminar a grandes zancadas.

No hablaron en todo el camino, hasta que, tras haber llegado a un pequeño lago, Hermione se detuvo, jadeando, y se sentó arriba de una gran roca a descansar.

- ¡Granger! ¡A este paso no llegaremos nunca! ¡Es la quinta vez que paramos! Debo admitir que me decepcionas – decía Draco en forma de reproche.

- Pues… deberías intentar… caminar más… despacio – hacía una pausa tras decir cada cosa, para poder inhalar algo de aire.

Ella estaba verdaderamente agotada. De pronto, salieron de entre las sombras, las figuras de Harry y Ron. En su rostro había mucho terror. Estaban en cuclillas y temblaban apuntando sus varitas a algo o alguien que todavía no había aparecido.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exclamó Hermione algo sorprendida de ver a sus mejores amigos ahí.

Sin embargo, estos no respondieron, e ignoraban la presencia de Hermione y Draco, como si no estuvieran allí. Se oyó una escandalosa y fría risa, y de entre los arbustos, salió Lord Voldemort. Hermione se puso pálida. Draco, quien, sin embargo, ya entendía que toda la escena la estaba reproduciendo el Boggart; pero por alguna razón, no hacía nada para intervenir… se sentía algo ¿incómodo? ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esperaba ser él quien Hermione temiera que muriese? Una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, y los cuerpos de Harry y Ron, cayeron inertes al suelo. Hermione comenzó a sollozar, sin darse cuenta; ante esto, Draco sintió algo de… ¿Lástima? Por Hermione, y se interpuso entre ella y el Boggart. La ojimiel no logró distinguir a que forma cambió el Boggart, sólo oyó a Draco pronunciar:

_- ¡Riddikulus!_ – sin embargo, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry y Ron, sin vida.

-O-

- ¡Granger! ¡Se supone que eras la inteligente! ¿Podrías al menos darme algo de ayuda? Es muy fácil deducir que estamos caminando en círculos y además, este Boggart se está volviendo insoportable – dijo Draco refiriéndose al cofre que estaba cargando, y que contenía al Boggart en su interior.

- No conozco el camino – dijo la castaña algo apagada.

- Oh… todavía piensas en lo de Potter y Weasel ¡Supéralo, Granger! – le espetó él volteándose para quedar cara a cara con Hermione.

El cofre era lo único que los mantenía a una distancia prudencial. Ante las palabras de Draco, Hermione no aguantó más, y gritó furiosa:

- ¡LAMENTO NO PODER AYUDARTE, PERO NO TODOS LOS DÍAS VES A TUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS SER ASESINADOS POR VOLDEMORT!

- ¡Es una ilusión! – exclamó él comenzándose a enojar también.

- Lamento no ser de piedra como tú – contestó ella cruzándose de brazos, con el mentón muy arriba.

- ¿De piedra? – Aquello fue un insulto para Draco - ¿Tú crees que yo soy de piedra, Granger? Pues te equivocas… yo fui criado en una familia que me enseñó a no tener miedo de nada, y te aseguro que aprenderlo, no fue nada bonito, así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de hablar de cosas que no sabes.

Hermione se sintió algo mal por lo que había dicho anteriormente, mas no se retractó. Pero no pudo evitar decirle a Draco un:

- Gracias… por haberme ayudado con el Boggart.

- Si, como sea – la evitó el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Draco se detuvo, y Hermione, quien caminaba unos pasos detrás de él, se chocó ligeramente con su espalda.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Draco, furioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Hermione, que seguía algo distraída.

- Oh, nada Granger… es solo que me encanta estar perdido en este bosque, con este Boggart y contigo.

- Pensé que sabías el camino… - susurró ella – déjame intentar ser quien guía.

La respuesta de Draco fue un bufido, sin embargo, dejó a Hermione avanzar en frente de él y guiarlo a través del bosque.

-O-

- Bueno… tal vez no llegamos a Hogwarts, pero encontramos esto… - exclamó Hermione en su más fingido tono optimista.

- Genial, Granger… encontraste la cabaña más fea en todo el planeta.

- Bueno, Malfoy, lamento que no sea de tu *ehrm* estilo… pero es esto o… - pero la torrencial lluvia comenzó a mojarla, y no hubo que decir nada más.

Ambos entraron en la cabaña, empapados de pies a cabeza. Estaba hecha de madera. Consistía en una gran sala de estar, que tenía una chimenea, dos ventanas y en el medio una mesa (de madera). Sillones bastante grandes, y una cocina que tenía alimentos cultivados. Toda la cabaña estaba bastante desordenada, y además, estaba el hecho de que la única luz que los iluminaba, era la de una simple vela, en el centro de la mesa. Hermione ingresó en el baño, para arreglarse un poco el cabello e intentar secar un poco su ropa. Draco abrió la puerta, sin tocar primero, y la cerró tras sí. Pero no contó con el hecho de que, comparado con el resto de la casa, el baño era bastante pequeño, y Hermione y Draco, estaban demasiado apretados ahí dentro.

- Oh mierda… solo quería preguntarte si planeabas dormir aquí o si íbamos a tratar de llegar a Hogwarts por otro camino, lamento haberte interrumpido… - dijo Draco algo nervioso, ya que el poco espacio que tenía, lo obligaba a pegarse a Hermione (quien estaba dada vuelta, mirándose al espejo) y todo su aliento, iba directamente al cuello de la castaña, causándole escalofríos a la muchacha.

Al abrir la puerta para retirarse, tuvo que pegarse aún más a Hermione, y notó cierta parte íntima, demasiado pegada al trasero de Granger; eso lo incomodaba por que le estaba gustando demasiado. Al notar lo que la cercanía de ella le causaba, huyó rápido del baño para respirar un poco de aire.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante lo que acababa de suceder. Sintió su respiración artificial, y con tan sólo recordar la calidez del rubio contra su cuerpo, le erizaba los vellos de la espalda. Salió del baño, casi tan desarreglada que cuando había entrado.

Draco se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados, observando a Hermione. Ella, torpemente, tropezó con una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa, y cayó contra Draco, prácticamente, acorralándolo.

Eso fue lo máximo que él pudo tolerar. El rubio tomó a Hermione de la cintura, aprovechando la reciente cercanía. Y unió sus labios con los de Hermione, en un beso que los dejó a ambos bastante sorprendidos. A pesar de que se hubieran besado anteriormente, este beso, provocaba en ellos, cosas que los anteriores no. Tal vez era que estaban perdidos, tal vez la excitación ate tanto contacto físico… no lo sabían, ni les importaba. Todo lo que importaba, era el calor de sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro. Ella le correspondía con la misma pasión que él, con los brazos recorriendo su espalda y, de vez en cuando, respondiendo con besos en su cuello.

Sus ropas estaban empezando a estorbar, y el calor estaba empezando a aumentar. Draco comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la castaña, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus labios. Fue bajando hasta su clavícula, depositando pequeños besos y después subió nuevamente a la boca, tras morder suavemente el hombro de la castaña.

Ella soltó un gemido, del que se sintió avergonzada; pero que excitó aún más a Draco. Por fin la molesta camisa desapareció, y él, con habilidad excepcional, desabrochó el brasier rojo de la castaña, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Los observó por un momento; no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, mas sin embargo, le parecieron la cosa más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Lamió y mordió sus pezones, dibujando círculos con la lengua alrededor de estos. De pronto, comenzó a sentir un bulto palpitante, que comenzaba a hacerle sentir que el pantalón estaba demasiado apretado. Se lo retiró rápidamente, y, de un momento a otro, ambos estaban ya desnudos. Hermione se encontraba recostada en la gran cama en la única habitación que contenía la cabaña y Draco, estaba arriba de ella.

La penetró. El primer golpe fue algo doloroso, pero cuando las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas, solo pudo sentir placer. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, pero esto, sin duda, era algo mágico.

Draco, por otro lado, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro (en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber), por el placer que sentía, y los gemidos de Hermione que ésta soltaba, sin siquiera notar lo que producían en Draco. Ambos llegaron al clímax, y se quedaron recostados uno encima del otro mirándose a los ojos.

La puerta principal se abrió. Saltaron cual resortes, y se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz.

_Mierda… mierda… mierda…_

Era lo único que podía pensar Hermione, mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Estaba avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de que acababa de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy en una cabaña, sino que ahora, el dueño de esa cabaña podía ingresar a la habitación en cualquier momento. Sin mencionar que ni siquiera sabían a quien pertenecía esa cabaña. Hermione se asomó por la puerta, y oyó una voz que la hizo exhalar el aire de inmediato.

- Fang, ¿a dónde vas? – le oyó decir al semi-gigante.

Inmediatamente, hizo su aparición el perro de Hagrid en la habitación, seguido por Hagrid, quien al verlos, puso una cara de genuina sorpresa. Después sonrió.

- ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Están todos mojados! Que desconsiderado de mi parte el no haberlos acompañado hasta aquí – exclamó Hagrid. – lamento mucho esto… ¡Qué suerte que aún conservo esta cabaña! La hice por si algún día me encontraba en una situación similar a la de ustedes dos; no vine aquí por haberme perdido, los estaba buscando, ¿y quién hubiera dicho que los iba a encontrar a ambos aquí? Bueno, síganme, les daré algo para que se sequen, y los acompañaré a Hogwarts.

Hermione y Draco no se atrevieron a decir una palabra en todo el camino, y de vez en cuando se dirigían unas miradas cómplices, como niños que hicieron recientemente una travesura.

* * *

><p>Bueno... sé que no es la mejor cosa que escribí en mi vida, pero supongo que está bien...<p>

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a**:

_*madeline_

_*LoRaLaY2228_

_*Goletthoust_

_*Jaquelina-Malfoy_

_*ludicax_

**Por haberme dejado un review en el anterior capítulo.**

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo :) también gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos (si es que alguien lo hizo), pero no me llegan los mails de FF y no lo puedo saber :S


End file.
